Ancillary Narratives
Throwback Thursday A Horror ARG Plot On a Thursday night, Porsha Sims, her boyfriend Vaughn, Porsha's best friend Shaliah and Shaliah's boyfriend Volt drive home from an A-list celeb party. While driving, Vaughn becomes distracted, accidentally hitting a pedestrian. Sam, who has a crush on Porsha, stops nearby. Porsha convinces him everything is okay, so he leaves. The group decides to dispose of the body. At the docks, the man revives, but falls into the water and apparently drowns. The following year, Porsha is home from filming overseas for the summer. She receives a social media stating, "Throwback Thursday", with a video of her and her celeb friends dumping the body. She tells Volt and Shaliah about the note; Volt suspects Sam. The trio go to the radio station where Sam works as a radio DJ. Volt threatens Sam with a hook. Porsha discovers that Vaughn works there, and he tries reconciling with Porsha. That evening, Sam is secretly killed by a figure in a rain slicker wielding a hook. Barry discovers a note in his gym locker containing a picture of his car and the message, "I know." Barry gets his jacket stolen and is almost run over by the slicker-wearing figure, driving Barry's car. Target Focusing on a very specific demographic of millennials aged 13-18, this group will utilize their main media habit (social media/internet) in an interactive ARG which will encompass individual and community based elements. Snow Girl An Action/Comedy Short Film Plot One day, a beautiful, blonde girl whom was distraught and on the verge of exhaustion came to Transporters office and fell down. The Transporters were shocked because this girl is from the RSS Territory and she is in NSUS Territory. They take care of her until she wakes back up and she confesses that her Father is a Free Thinker in the RSS Territory. Her Father was murdered by her politically conservative Mother and she had to run away since she was a witness. The last words her father breathed to her were to find Runners to help the Free Thinker group. Weary, the Runners decide to take turns to keep a security watch over her while they figure out what to do. Entranced by her beauty, the Runners agree to help her and disguise her as a popular movie star from the RSS Territory as they travel back to the RSS. Target Kids ages 8-12 whom use the internet and streaming platforms. These kids will be drawn into the storyworld through this funny, rated PG short film in which they can access on all types of streaming like Netflix, Xfinity etc. Say No to H2O A Drama/Activist Novel Plot''' Monti is a 29 year old health nut, she loves the outdoors, and helping out the local girl scouts. Monti has been married two years to her high school sweetheart, life is good they just purchased a home, and expecting a new little baby'''. '''Monti is very serious about her health even more now she’s caring a child inside her, but when Monti gives birth to her little girl she’s blind and complication with breathing from her undeveloped lungs. She can’t understand why her baby would have these problems, she felt she step up her whole health kick which was the problem after test and lab reports. The new water she started drinking, with a higher PH balance was all false label advertisement, she had been drinking water that was collected from a stream near a nuclear plant, outside of North Carolina. Monti calls up a old friend who brother is a big law suite guy Greg who go’s after these guys like something they never seen before, the CEO of the company puts a hit out on him, because if he wins the company stands to lose hundreds of million. The lawyer finds his self in a bad car accident someone drained brake fluid from his car, but he lived. The Indian Chief gets wind of the big law suit going on in Atlanta, reading national daily report. He demands the the nuclear plant clean up their act, but not realizing His own son has shares in that company, that’s shipping poison bottled water to all parts of the new nation, the chief orders him to close that plant, but he’s not filling that because he make 90 percent of his money from that company alone, the get into a huge argument that escalates to violence, the Chief slaps the son out of anger. Later that night the son sneaks into the Chief room smothering him to death with a pillow. Now he will be Chief of the new states. Monti Lawyers can’t find her or her husband one night they left dinner with friends, and hasn’t been seen again. The lawyer house burned down, he moved to Italy but no one knows where. The Co- worker pam works for the water company now as a high payed advisor, but she’s really a spy attempting to get back at the water company for her best friend. Target Adults aged 40-60+ will be the target of this product because this market still avidly reads books/newspapers.